Looks Like Sex
by artistic-junkie
Summary: It's summertime, and the New Directions are headed on a Road Trip to NY, the possibilities are endless
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I was listening to 'Looks Like Sex' by Mike Posner, and for some reason this story popped into my head. Maybe it's the heat. I'm trying to get to my other stories, I truly am, just bear with me, for some reason my author's block is like extra serious lately. :( I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Glee._

_I do not own any songs mentioned or quoted. _

* * *

><p><em>Prologue (New Directions)<em>

**Kut's House - Lima, Ohio (June 5, 6:15am)**

"Come on Kurt we're gonna be late!" Finn shouted from the bottom of the staircase. Mercedes, and Rachel were both waiting down by the stair rail. If they didn't make it out within the next ten minutes, they'd miss the entire pull out group. For some odd unapparent reason the New Directions thought it would be a good idea to take a road trip this year. Of all years. And so early into the summer. Didn't people understand you're supposed to sleep the first week of summer to prepare you for working, or for all the fun you're supposed to have LATER in the summer. But no such luck came in Kurt Hummel's case. Hearing his brother's booming voice caused him to wake up and move. The group was meeting up at 7:30, he had time.

Rolling out of bed, Kurt went to the bathroom and began his moisture routine, he was willing to shorten it to 30 minutes today. Finishing, he took a shower, changed, and packed a bag. They'd be gone a whole two weeks. Most of his items he packed the night before, underwear, swim trunks, hats, even a few bottles of his moisturizer. the hard challenge came to his shoes, and his clothes. They'd be going out that night, if they switched drivers like they planned too. So he had to look his best, it was New York for that matter.

"Kurt, it's only a week sweetie, we're going shopping, still! Where are you going to put all these things." Mercedes came in to check on his progress.

"Cedes, there's no such thing as too many clothes. Ever. That was the first thing I taught you if anything." he said sternly. At 7:10, he was finally ready to go.

"See Finn, I didn't take THAT long." He came down the staircase with his three bags. One for shoes, one for clothes, one for moisturizer, not to mention his messenger bag.

"You kids got everything?" a sleepy Burt came into the living room asking.

"Yea dad, just gotta load up the car."

"Alright" he said through a yawn, "drink some coffee before you hit the road. It's gonna be important to have all your energy or as much as you can muster. Call if anything goes wrong, I'll be there in a heartbeat. Kurt go into my car and get the- the - the uh..."

"EZ Pass?"

"Yea that," he took his father's keys and his bags to load up his car.

"Watch out for him. NEw York is his dream, make sure he comes back home, with his head in the normal range." He chuckled a patted his hand on his shoulder. HE laughed, and gave him a hug.

"See ya, dad." Kurt shouted, coming to give his dad a hug.

"Bye kiddo, love ya."

"Love ya too old guy." with a kiss on his cheek he turned around grabbed his keys and headed to the navigator. Once out of sight, Burt locked the door and went back inside. He still had a full day of work starting at 12, may as well get some sleep in before. He crawled back into bed, next to his wife Carol, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and an arm around her center; he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright. We got Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike in Car 1. In Car 2 we've got Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt. In car 3, it's me Brit and Artie, and all our excessively heavy shit. Did I miss anyone or anything important?" Santana shouted at the group of teenagers. They were all pretty much awake, some nursing coffee's , or smoothies to wake them up. Taking the silence as nothing wrong, she continued.<p>

"Alright, then let's get on the road. Each car has two drivers. When you're ready to swap call someone so we can all pull over. We should get there by night, and I know where the hotel is from there. See ya in 8-10 hours you guys!" Santana shouted again grabbing Brit's hand and running into her car. They were all following Kurt's truck since he seemed to be one of the more sensible.

That and he had a GPS.

* * *

><p>Car 1<p>

"Okay guys, what game are we playing before I get bored out of my mind." Puck said behind the wheel, they pulled out from McKinely 30 minutes ago, sure the music was a distraction, but it was only so much fun.

"Hm, um, Truth or Dare?" Tina suggested from her position, legs draped across the seat leaning on Mike.

"Sounds chill to me," Quinn said sipping her iced coffee, her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail.

"So who's starting?" Puck asked.

* * *

><p>Car 2<p>

"Kurt if we listen to defying Gravity one more time, I'm going to vomit." Sam shouted from his seat next to him. Somehow despite their awkward beginning, they had become really good friends, even so much as to have shotgun.

"But it's a classic" he defended himself.

"Sorry I have to agree Kurt." even Mercedes agreed, all but Rachel. She would have his back.

"Alright, Alright, look and see what else you can find on here, or plug in your own shit." Kurt said mumbling the last part.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kurtie," Mercedes placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Through the speakers, "Looks Like Sex" started blasting through the car.

"Kurt E. Hummel! I'm shocked." Rachel feigned shock.

"Oh shut it, it's just a good song." he retorted gripping his hand on the wheel preparing to take an exit.

* * *

><p>Car 3<p>

"You know this is the first time, I've ever been to the beach." Said Brit in thought, she was playing with her straw in her iced coffee.

"Really, you're gonna have an awesome time." said Artie, he was seated in the second row munching on potato chips.

"Yea, will I see any more dolphins like Kurt?" she asked quizzically.

"Maybe, it is New York. Dreams come true, people break." Santana said taking her gaze on Brit for a few moments. Somehow the grace of all Good gave her a blessing. She was mean , cold conniving, and yet this lovely woman was her's to call her own.

"Oh," she said looking down taking her sip. The car ride in car 3 was mostly silent. Artie fell asleep around hour two. Brit and Santana had laced pinkies as she drove the trip.

* * *

><p>Car 1<p>

"Do I have to?" asked Mike, the truth or dare game was still going strong. Four people, the possibilities are endless.

"yes, or the purple purple take your pick."

"Fine," he pulled out his phone and began texting Kurt's number.

* * *

><p>Car 2<p>

"Cedes' can your get that." eyes still on the road. They were three hours in to the trip and he assumed they were getting ready to switch soon. He didn't mind driving, you get used to it after the second hour, just a nice stretch or so would be good.

"Hello?" Mercedes answered the phone.

"Hey Mercedes tell Kurt to pull over at the next station I have to pee."

"really tmi Mike, tmi." she hung up the phone placing it back in his bag.

"What did he want?"

"Get ready to pull over, Mike has to go to the bathroom."

"Yea, now that I think about it, I think I do too." Finn said after some moments of silence.

* * *

><p>Pulling over into the next station was easy. The guys unloaded Artie and helped him get to the bathroom, and all the girls went in a group, same with all the guys. Meeting up in the parking lot was when it happened.<p>

"Now or never Mike." Quinn whispered in his ear.

"Kurt, I love you." and Mike kissed him square on the cheek before grabbing his hand and holding it over his heart. "You hold my heart forever." With so much conviction the entire glee club was stunned, Quinn and Tina, could only contain their laughter for so long before dying of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kurt wondered still frozen partially.

"Kurt it was a dare, I swear." Quinn started. "I dared him to kiss you on the cheek while professing his love, he was supposed to do it over the phone, but that ended up not happening. Everyone, even Kurt had to laugh at the silliness of this all. He blushed so red you could match it to a crayon. He ran back to his car sitting in the driver seat. When everyone was finally pulled off the entire group was headed for New York again. iPods, iPads, Kindle's even DS's were taken out and played. They changed drivers around 4 or 5 and made it into New York at 3:37pm that day.

"Finally" Kurt said to himself. He was starting to have a new outlook on things. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Santana took over from their when they hit the city, she'd been there before for her father's conferences, she knew her way to the hotel they'd be staying. Which to be honest, was too nice for a group of teenagers getting ready to party.

"My dad get's serious discounts, don't worry you guys." Santana offered to them. "You have all week, we're members from being frequent users, and owning some stock, all the utilities are open as you know, um, you get access to the skyline at night. Be careful up there. Oh and um, room service, make sure you tip and you guys are good."

They were staying at the Four Seasons, that two hundred dollars they all paid was nothing in comparison to what the price for all this was total.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap, I suggest you guys do too." They were still in the lobby going up the stairs, "order a bite to eat, piss, but get ready we're going out tonight." She smirked with a wink, and grabbed Brit's hand leading them to their room. Both room's were suites each containing around 4 rooms.

Kurt was officially looking forward to the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the alerts you guys, wasn't expecting that so quickly lol. Means a lot Enjoy the Dalton Boys now. _

_I do not own Glee._

_I do not own any songs mentioned or quoted._

_Un-beta'd._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue (Warblers)<em>

**Dalton Academy for Boys - (June 5, 6:00am)**

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine wake up!" Sebastian shouted at his best friend. They were leaving today, it was the annual Warbler beach trip. Paid for by parent's and contributions of former members, they went on a trip for their yearly efforts, competing, and representing the school.

"Don't wanna." he mumbled waving his hand at Sebastian. "Want...sleep..." School had just ended, well finals did, and to teachers that was their last day. Most of the time, vacations were planned causing people to leave early and all.

"Blaine, if you don't get your ass up we'll miss the bus, again!" Last year they missed the bus, causing them to catch a flight. He hated being stuck on a plane with a ton of people he didn't know. It was dry dull and boring, and when your gay best friend, laid his head on your equally gay shoulder, people start looking. Desperate times called for desperate measures. he pulled out his phone and flashed it around him before cutting on the light.

"AGH!" he cried.

"your bag is packed, your phone and iPad has been charging all night, you should be kept quiet for 8 hours. Sylvia-Simon Gingor has been packed up in her case, and she's downstairs with my shit, now so help me Blaine get your ass up!"

"Okay, okay." he said rolling up finding his words true. Looking around, his guitar case was gone, a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt were hung for him to wear on the back of his chair.

"Bas, what you I do without you?" he asked getting up.

"Be a hooker, I kid. You'd be trapped in all the shit you keep in your room. You know what I had to do to get your room into this condition?" he said exasperated. Looking around his room, Blaine's room was significantly cleaner than when he went to sleep."

"I love you Bas" he slurred heavily with sleep. In the bathroom, Blaine was happy it was summer, there was no way in the world he could control his hair by the start of school. He washed up in a quick shower, washed his hair, which he pulled back into a pony tail. 10 minutes later he was dressed and heading down the stairs to the Common's Room.

"Finally, thank you Blaine." Sebastian said greeting him with a McDonalds bag.

"It's the only place open at this time. Don't worry we'll get you something even more greasy when we get to the first stop. Now let's go over the junk food list. Honey BBQ Chips, Lay's, Pringles, Donuts, a pack of water, Sprite, and Doctor Pepper. Everything was set to go.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone listen up." Wes shouted at everyone in the parking lot before boarding the bus. Roll had been counted for and a group of 20 boys stood around one, Asian boy. "So everyone's here, we hope you'll have your snacks, our driver for today will be the same as usual Mr. Green," he nodded toward an older man standing about six feet in a typical dress down outfit. "We hope to hit New York by 3:00, 4:00 at latest. Alright everyone, hop on, take a seat and let's get this shit started!" he shouted with a holler fist pumping the air to encourage them.<p>

Blaine and Sebastian sat next to each, when first picking seats. Sebastian's boyfriend David Karofsky sat right behind them. He wasn't jealous or anything, he heard the news of their fling, and after several trust problems, and trust in the fact that Sebastian wouldn't cheat or try to go for Blaine, things had been smooth sailing. Instead he enjoyed sitting behind them, he got a full seat to himself, and slept for better part of the morning.

"So any who, what are we doing once we hit the big apple?"

"Sleep now, talk later." Blaine said trying to use the window as a pillow.

"Oh no, I only get 3 hours before I go sit with Dave, if you fall asleep before hand, that invalidates it and I'll go sit with him."

"Alright, alright, I don't know, let's hit up a few clubs. Maybe even get a tad drunk. Where are we staying again?"

"The Gaylord Blaine."

"Yea, we'll order room service go out, we have the limos and everything, tomorrow we'll hit the beach or something. If we're up that is." he said with a yawn.

"You're so adorable when you're sleepy, alright head back to bed, I'm gonna go snuggle with Dave for the ride." he hugged his best friend and moved his seat.

* * *

><p>For most of the ride, in the beginning the bus was separated into three parts, the front were usually the most talkative, the ones who would sleep on the way toward the ending half. Like Wes, David, That, maybe Nick sometimes, they were up excitedly planning for the day ahead, or just to occupy the driver.<p>

Toward the middle were the techno junkies.

And in the back were the couples usually. Or the smart ones that wanted more sleep. It was amusing to their driver, the boys were so orderly they talked to him about interesting topics no, "Come on man! We just watched this movie." or "Ugh, no one wants to talk about that, you're too old."

They respected him, they talked entertained him, he offered jokes, and they laughed. They were an enjoyable bunch of boys, especially the asian. The roads were clear, no chance of rain, seems fun ride.

* * *

><p>"Baby, baby scoot over." Sebastian tugged at his boyfriends headphones.<p>

"Wha-what are you doing, you're supposed to sit with Blaine right now aren't you?" he asked.

"He fell asleep, begged for the last 3 hours of the trip with me at his side. So for now I'm cuddling you." He pulled a blanket down from the over compartment and wrapped it around their mid section. Legs draped over his lap and onto the rest of the seat, Sebastian found this relaxing.

Sebastian would never admit this, but he actually loved David. They met at the beginning of the semester, somehow Blaine knew this guy, and that's where everything picked up at. They met, still with their differences, they worked through them. They learned to like, each other. Joining the warblers was just a bonus.

The next two weeks, with his boyfriend, alone, in New York.

They could go out and enjoy themselves as a couple with little stares.

With a smile to his face, he cupped David's cheek, kissing him with some passion before resting his head against his shoulder, falling into a nice nap.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't tired.<p>

He was quite the opposite actually.

Having Sebastian with him while Dave wanted to snuggle while they slept made Blaine feel slightly guilty. Faking a nap, he heard their gentle exchanges, a few soft caring pet names, a kiss, or at lead the breaking apart of one. They'd been together for 6 months, often sneaking to the other's room to sleep with each other. It was all he ever wanted.

Across the aisle, Nick was laid out on Jeff's lap while his hand ran through his hair, both fast asleep.

He just wanted some love, maybe New York would be fun after he could get though the loneliness.

* * *

><p>"45 bottles of beer on the wall, 45 bottles of beer, take on down pass it around, 44 bottles of beer on the wall!" cried a young happy group of men. It was noon, and everyone was more awake. They'd made two pit stops, and were full on their way to New York, about an hour to go. They'd been singing, playing games, and even scoping out movies available. Mr. Green even began to sing along.<p>

The boys continued their journey, singing and enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>Welcome to New York<p>

The sign was in very fine print a poster sign with the statue of liberty posted on it.

"Welcome to New York Boys!" Mr. Green shouted, a collective whoop erupted from the group of boys. The lodes being Sebastian who was seated next to Blaine sipping a soda. An hour later, they were pulled into the city lining up outside the Gaylord. Wes ran up to the reception desk to check them in while they began to unload the bus.

"Alright here are the ground rules, buddy system when you go out, let someone know where you are every two hours unless we're going out as a group. If you plan on leaving out go before 9 come back alive please! Thank you!" he shouted at his friends.

They were right on the beach. Despite taking a nap on the bus, time zones made him more tired than usual. In a suite were Sebastian, Wes, David, Dave, Nick, Jeff and Blaine. After arguing for nearly an hour on who got what rooms, they all settled on taking a nap before going out that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the alerts you guys, and my first review thank you :)._

_It's work, I struggled a bit, next will be the Dalton boys going out that night. _

_I hope you guys enjoy._

_Un-beta'd still._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - (New Directions)<em>

**Ghouls, Gobblins, and Ghosts (club) - (9:00 pm - June 5)**

The glory of New York, it costs an extra 20 bucks for the bouncer to not mark your hand with an 'X'. Even if he did, it's not like it's permanent. That's how the New Directions found themselves with a back room, and rounds of shots to start the evening.

"All right, you lovely people, let's get shit goin." The DJ shouted over the intercom.

_ "It's DJ Phantom in the house," _an old record scratched over the speakers. They came to the club on a good night, aside from their halloween fright festivals, this place was just creepy all the time, the first of summer being their annual 'Scream Night', according to the fliers anyway, which so far, were all right. The pulsing beat of club music, mixed with the walls, this place was perfect.

"Alright bitches, everyone out, so let's get on the floor, have your phones, when we leave, we're leaving together." Santana shouted over the music, as she pulled Brit out onto the dance floor. Leading a train out of their lounge, with woots, and cheers of excitement.

* * *

><p>She promised herself this wouldn't happen. Actually the most recent page of her diary said that she wouldn't do this, not with anyone, let alone him anyway.<p>

Messing with Puck was dangerous land; they fooled around and made a child together. But nothing in her heart would ever deny that she felt something before that, he was a bad ass, he was sexy, hell he was better than Finn in bed. Even some of the girls in the locker room said they'd be cute together, and now, an hour, and some drinks later, the buzz in her head and the fact that his hands felt perfect around her waist. Nothing, and no one but him, mattered.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cedes, it's NY, you are dressed to kill, and you're hot, get you somebody and shake that ass." Kurt shouted to his best friend over the music.<p>

"Kurt, come on it's not like your putting in the extra effort either." She shouted back, bumping his hip to hers. They danced together for a while, but as most of their friends broke off into pairs, or even forming a train, they left the group. Even Artie was getting some action. Kurt looked around at all his friends, they were a drunken mess, well maybe not Tina, and Mike, Rachel could surprisingly hold her liquor, and was merely buzzed, and Finn, well Finn was just buzzed he guessed.

At 11 at night, Kurt was beginning to grow bored.

"Cedes, that guy has been checking you out for 20 minutes now. Go ask him to dance, or at least look his way." There was some guy, around Mercedes complexion looking in their direction. He was dressed in a typical black shirt, and navy jeans.

"No he hasn't he's totally looking at you."

"He's walking this way gorgeous." he pulled out the phone looking newly interested in angry birds.

"Hi, I'm David," he said. He was gorgeous, his muscles rippled through his arm as he, stretched his arm out to shake her hand.

"I'm Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you," he bought her hand to his lips and kissed them.

"The pleasure is mine." This went on a few minutes, incessant chatter about nothing, Kurt still standing off to the side, offering an opinion every so often.

"Mm, I love this song, care to dance with me?" David asked, Michael Jackson's 'Is It Scary' blazed through the speakers. Mercedes turned to look at Kurt to make sure he was okay with her leaving.

"I want all the dirty details girlie work that thing." he slapped her playfully on the butt before walking off.

* * *

><p>"You're friend seems nice." David said later on in the evening, they stayed on the floor for a good while after their first dance.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Yea, why weren't you dancing with him, any guy must be crazy to not think that you're gorgeous enough to dance with."

"You're too much." she said with a giggle. Mercedes was glad she chose not to drink a lot it gave her a clear mind, giving her a chance to remember this evening. "But yea that's Kurt, he's just single, it's his choice, I tried to get him to dance with some people but noooo. 'No random hook ups in the city, wait til his knight in shining armor comes to get him.'"

"He's gay?" she stopped dancing and turned to look at David.

"You couldn't tell?" she said laughing.

"No, actually, I'm not one to judge, I just noticed a guy in a button up and slacks." she laughed turning around and dancing still, she didn't notice the quick text he shot off on his phone before he spun her around to dance face to face.

* * *

><p><em>"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark"<em> was the only sound heard over the club, following the intro beats to Thriller.. Checking his watch, Kurt noted it was 11:51 to be exact. Damn, it was late, and he was getting bored.

"Kurt Kurt come on you have to dance with us!" Mercedes came into their lounge to pull him out.

"No, I'm fine."

"Kurt, you're coming whether you like it or not." Quinn said as reinforcement, grabbing his arm and pulling him out. He reluctantly went along, anything for his girls. The hard part was not the dancing, it was that the girls insisted on putting him in the middle of a sandwich before breaking apart to actually do the choreography.

"Shit sorry," some guy shouted over the music accidentally stepping on Kurt's toe.

"No, no it's fi-" He could barely make out the words he had coming out. In front of him, was a boy, not that much taller than him, his cheeks were flushed probably from the heat of the club, his lips were red, and his eyes, that was what really got him.

"It-it's fine," he said hurriedly.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Kurt."

"What an interesting name, I'm Blaine."

"Pretty in Pink much?" Blaine laughed and nodded his head. Talking on the floor proved to be nothing successful. After several attempts of no, Blaine ended up dragging a willing Kurt, by hand. through the club to his lounge. They talked sure, but only for so long. Before long, Kurt had another drink, making him feel slightly fuzzy. With the fuzziness came hands, one on his hand still, and the other playing with his neck. With the courage from alcohol and that only, he leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but you're hot." He kissed Blaine again, the boy kissing him back with great fervor. Sloppy open mouthed kisses filled with tongue and teeth, over his mouth, his face. Even his neck. Oh how Kurt would feel, even getting so bold as to straddle the boy.

"Is this too much?" he asked sucking on Blaine's neck.

"Not enough." he said before attacking his mouth with his own. Several minutes, and being semi-hard, and drunk, Kurt was in paradise, however. all good things come to an end.

"Bas, Bas, shit." that voice was all he needed to hear before looking over. On the chair next to them was some skinny boy, not much larger than him, and David Karofsky.

"Kurt, Kurt you okay?" he barely registered the voice. All he could do was follow his instinct, not hearing an of the concern in the boys voice, not noticing David turning to look at him, he ran out the room, to the bar. He needed a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Seasons - (11:34 am - June<strong> 6)

"Oh my god, I wanna die." Kurt said as he wretched his stomach into the toilet. Everyone was pretty much hungover, well aside from Brit, Santana, and Mercedes. They drunk lightly knowing what would probably happen in the morning.

"Kurt you'll live, I promise." Mercedes offered a soothing arm rubbing his back. As he stood up he noticed some scribbled writing on her arm.

"What's that?" he touched the writing on her wrist softly.

"David's number." She blushed at the memory, he was cute. Honestly, charming, and even so much as saying sexy. Dancing with him was fun, and even so much as getting his number to meet up later that day, that was good.

"ooh, I want details when I'm less deadly."

"Lalala, any who what about you and that boy you were mackin last night? I saw you boo."

"what boy?"

"The short boy who had extra long hair. And that teal button up?" Kurt looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He honestly had no memory past Thriller. He remembered dancing, the guy Mercedes danced with, watching most of his friends go dance with each other, even Sam hooked up with someone, but that's about it.

"Cedes I can't remember shit."

"You were pretty drunk last night, get some more sleep babe. We're going to the beach at 4."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys, they make my heart swell._

_So the Warblers went out clubbing. For some reason in my mind Wes is this supremely awesome badass. _

_I hope you guys enjoy._

_Un-beta'd still._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - (Warblers)<em>

**Ghouls, Gobblins, and Ghosts (club) - (9:00 pm - June 5)**

"Alright boys, the Limo's out front when we're ready to go. Remember, use your condoms, that's why we got em." Wes shouted over the group of cheering boys. Being on council this year meant he was a leader for the group. All their shenanigans were on him, David, and That, this would be fun...or hell disastrous.

* * *

><p>"Baby, I wanna dance with you, not around you." Sebastian shouted at David. They were an hour into clubbing Sebastian knew the reason why, David was scared. After he kissed someone last year, his entire school turned on him. His transfer to Dalton, that was just fate to bring them together; the fact that he knew Blaine, well that was a huge sign.<p>

"Babe, you already know-"

"David, we're in New York, not Ohio. No one's gonna say anything. Look around!" he stopped dancing to help make his point. All around were couples of people , some being men, some women, all fit to the nights theme. But for the most part, they were happy dancing together as couples.

"You're safe, no one's going to say anything, I promise." Dave began to calm under his boyfriends touch. They got together in January, rounding it now to 6 months, 6 months of not being able to go out on a date in public, not being able to hold hands without being called a "fag". Even so much as his best friend now hating his guts, so much, he blasted it on Facebook, causing him to delete it and get a new one.

Here in New York, in a dark club, with nothing but other happy couples in the area, that was his happy place.

"You're right," he kissed Sebastian turning him around and enjoyed the way he worked his ass.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you gonna go over there ad say something or are you just going to goo-goo gah over him all night!" Asked David, from their lounge seat, their sofa ran a perfect view on the entire club. David, Blaine, and Wes all remained in the lounge. For Wes is was the only place he was allowed to smoke in the club, as it had an open vent to the outside. Wes burst out laughing while Blaine blushed in embarrassment.<p>

He noticed him sometime ago, when he first walked in actually, there was just this creature, so gorgeous, it literally took his breath away.

"I will, it's jut, come on it's New York, I don't want to-"

"Get in way over your head, we know, we know! But come on, let's get you out and partying." David grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" a waitress came and asked Wes. She looked awful lot like someone he knew.

"Just a beer thanks."

* * *

><p><em>From Frodo:"She's lookin at you go for her!" <em>

_From David: "Look who's getting balls."_

_"Shut up...oh my God."_

_"What?"_

_"She's standing next to him."_

_"Huh...oh, your soon to be lover?"_

_"Shut up he's not even gay..."_

_"Or is he."_

_"What are you doing?"..."Dave, Dave!"_

Blaine watched as his friend walked over to the pair. He was nervous as hell to go over there, and he was even more nervous about what David would say. The girl was pretty and all, hopefully he found interest in her. They started talking, they danced. BZZZZZZ. His phone went off in his pocket on a constant vibration.

_From David: He's gay, make your move punk. _That was the highlight of his day.

_To David: Thanks man, I owe you one. _

* * *

><p>David was a man of his composure, he never really let anything by him, he saw something he wanted, he went after it. He noticed Mercedes the same moment Blaine noticed his angel. She was exquisite, her style, her moves, even the sound of her laughter which rang louder than the music in the club.<p>

Was he angry that his best friend didn't have the balls to go talk to some boy he thought was cute? Hell yes.

But with the excuse to go talk to the most foxy lady in the room...he was thankful for once.

* * *

><p><em>"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark" <em>It was around midnight when Thriller blasted through the speakers. The floor slowly began to clear to allow space for people to dance along with the choreography, which was where Blaine found himself, along with his fellow Warblers. None of them were seriously drunk, just buzzed enough to do the dance successfully. Well, mostly until Wes bumped into his side sending him tumbling over his own two feet.

"oh shit I'm sorry," It was the angel from earlier. Up close and personal, there was nothing that could be imperfect about the boy, his hair clung to his forehead in straight bangs, his lips were the lightest hint of pink, and his eyes, was there even a color to describe them? Think fast Blaine, you can't just ogle there forever. "Are you, are you okay?"

"Yea," the boy paused, hopefully with the same reaction that he just had moments ago. "It-it's fine."

"What's your name?"

"What an interesting name, I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine," as the song changed, the pair began to dance, attempting to talk over the music. With several failed attempts, Blaine ended up taking Kurt back into the lounge for a talk. Normally Blaine was hesitant about letting people in; he had one brother who seemed to want nothing to do with him. A mom, who loved him, but had trouble showing it, and his dad...well his dad loved him, let's leave it there.

But bringing some random stranger into the lounge to merely talk, was rare, maybe it was the liquor talking. They talked about everything from music to Vogue, Blaine thought he was in Heaven. With the alcohol however came hands, one placed on Kurt's arm and the other around his neck, until Kurt kissed him.

The fireworks expression was an understatement.

"Sorry bout that...but you're really hot." Blaine gladly welcomed the boys forwardness bringing some of his own heat into the kiss. Never enough, sloppy tongue kisses, teeth, kisses to the neck that would bruise his neck the next day for sure, were all out the window as he was hard as steel. AS time flew by, the other Wablers flew into the lounge with girls or guys, they never broke contact. Actually only getting deeper into their make out. Until...

"Bas, Bas, shit." Kurt froze and Blaine didn't seem to notice, rather he continued to kiss his neck, when he realized he was stopped completely. Knowing that voice Dave must've brought Bas back to make out, or something, they both got handy when drunk.

"Kurt, Kurt." he tried kissing his neck again. No response, something was wrong.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Before he could get his question out, Kurt was scrambling out the room, trying to say sorry. Blaine was after him, but lost him in the crowd of people.

What the hell was that about?

* * *

><p><strong>Gaylord - (09:00am - June<strong> 6)

Squeals, giggles, and an occasional moan were what Blaine heard waking up, that wasn't the first time he heard things like that, but that didn't make it any better. There was an annoying headache forming at the back of his head. Last night was fun, and just enough drinks to remember everything he was set.

Those green eyes though played heavy into his dreams last night. Damn, his angel would never be found again. Maybe he could look him up on Facebook or something? Then again, this is NY, he's probably got no such luck in that kind of thing anyway.

"Morning, Blaine."

"Morning guys," Blaine said as he padded into the kitchenette. Eggs and Gatorade, the hangover remedy. Maybe he could forget the boy today.

"So anyway back to my story, Mercedes, she's gorgeous, fly, and I got her number."

"David you do realize that she's probably from New York right?" Wes asked cautiously.

"No she's not, her area code's from Ohio." Breakfast chatter surrounded that and other aspects from clubbing the night before...

"Blaine is that a hickey on your neck?" Jeff asked from across the room off the random. Blaine almost forgot about that...Boys were sometimes worse than girls, you get a squeal out of girls. Not the pats on the back, cat calls, even so much as saying "You didn't bring him back here did you?". Blaine knew there was no way out of it,so he answered there questions slowly one by one. Even Sebastian's who came out of the room much, much later.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys, they make my heart swell._

_So the Warblers went out clubbing. For some reason in my mind Wes is this supremely awesome badass. _

_I hope you guys enjoy._

_Un-beta'd still. - I apologize for any mistakes.._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - (New Directions)<em>

**The Beach! - (4:43 pm - June 6)**

"So enjoying New York so far?"

"Yea, it's really amazing here. The beach, the city," Mercedes was in Heaven? Was this Heaven because David definitely was an angel to her. He called her soon after breakfast, asking if it was okay to take her out on a tour. Not that he knew the area much better, but any excuse was good to see each other.

"That's great to hear." He smiled. He grabbed her hand as they stood on the dock looking out on the water. Nothing could make this day more perfect.

* * *

><p>"Puck get the hell off me!" Quinn shouted at the top of her lungs. She wasn't mad actually far from it, she was laughing. Sitting on the shore where the water broke shore, he decided was a good place to take a seat.<p>

It would be a lie if either said there were no more feelings between them. Puck thought about what it would be like to just kiss her in the hallway, claiming her. Would being a committed man change his rep...maybe, but she was totally worth it.

Quinn on the other hand, saw everything and nothing that she saw in Finn. Was Puck failing nearly all his classes? Trouble maker her parents always told her no to date? Yes. Was he good hearted underneath all that show? Yes. Did he secretly volunteer to help build shelters, well past the graduation limit? Yes. Was he ready to drop everything on a dime to take care of her and Beth two years ago? Hell yes.

Maybe Beth was an accident, an accident that bought them together.

"What are you looking at?" She spaced out looking at his face.

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So anyway Kurt, I am not by any mean saying that," Rachel was on in a rant not caring about anything in the world. Kurt expertly played along as if he were listening. It was easier, after you got to know her. Everything was going well, the girls and Kurt were stretched on the beach towels, enjoying the sun, and talking.<p>

"Oh shit!" A ball, it wasn't large or anything, but it was a tough a bit. A volleyball.

"Hey sorry about that, me and my friends were playing a game and -"

"No, no it's okay." Kurt said turning around to look at the voice.

He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready for the gorgeous pair of hazel green eyes, perfect lips, olive tanned skin, and curls that were everywhere. What he would give to go out and touch them.

"Here you go" Rachel squeaked from next to him.

"Oh yea thank you."

"Rachel's the name, maybe you've heard of me, I am the next up and rising-"

"Rach, I think he's heard enough."

"No, I don't mind."

"Blaine!" A couple of kids shouted from the volleyball court. He turned around and waved to his friends.

"Sorry got to run, what did you say your name was?"

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

"Yes, I was."

"Sorry, I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt, hopefully we'll meet again. Or actually, would you guys like to join our game? We're getting kinda bored, some more players would be fun?"

"I think we'll pa-"

"No Kurt I think this would be an excellent opportunity for all of us to engage with other teenagers, being socially shy gets you nowhere in life." Rachel said walking up to the front of Kurt

"We'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach (7:57 pm)<strong>

By now both teams were tired and dead. Most of the New Directions and the Newly Acquainted Warblers were sitting down talking, while the strongest kept going.

"come on Puck you can do it!" Rachel shouted. The score was 55-55, a tie, this was the last round. the ball went up.

*Hit*

*Hit*

The Warblers lost.

"It's only because you guys are like 6 foot giants." Blaine said giving both guys a high five.

"Don't do that to yourself. You're actually pretty good...for a hobbit!" Puck had to do it. But everyone, even Blaine had to laugh.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you guys maybe we'll meet up again?"

"Let's hope so dudes!" With a handshake, the two groups were splitting.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boardwalk (8:13 pm)<strong>

_Cedes it's dinner time, we're trying to find somewhere to eat so I'll text you, or actually I'll just wait up til you get back with room service. Girl talk when you get back ;) - Kurtie_

"One of your friends?" David asked breaking Mercedes train of thought.

"Yea, they were just saying they were getting ready to go out to eat."

"Do you wanna join them? Or.."

"I do...but I'd rather spend more time with you..." Mercedes said blushing. He was perfect, the entire day, sure it was doing some sight seeing, trying some things out on the boardwalk, but for the most part they were talking. Talking about everything from music, to food to crazy show choir leaders. He was going on about one of his friends who was a co-leader that banged this gavel so much it drove the entire group crazy.

_"It's like you wanna kill him or the gavel! I mean seriously!"_

"Then why don't I join you and your friends for dinner?"

"Sure!" Mercedes jumped excitedly.

"okay, um just text me when you're ready and where to meet you guys I'll be there."

"alright, bye David."

"Bye Mercedes."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hotel<p>

"Get dressed Kurt, we're going out to eat."

"Say what, Cedes?"

"He's going with us to the restaurant, come on or you won't meet him!" Mercedes shouted while looking through the closet. Who ever this guy was, he must have Mercedes on a leash...after one day? Damn he's good. Kurt thought as he got up to help her.

* * *

><p>By 9:00 the group was downstairs at the front of the hotel. Mercedes was looking at her phone waiting anxiously for a text from David...<p>

"Come on Cedes let's just text him the address where we'll be and he can meet us there."

"No I'm sure he'll be here. Just five more minutes guys-"

"Mercedes!" David shouted getting out of a limo. What the hell?

"Hi David, um you have a limo?" she was shocked...sure he mentioned being here from a pretty rich school but not this much...

"Yea, actually, my friends are here on trip so for transportation we have limos...they have the other one."

"Wait we're riding this all of us?" Santana asked. David laughed slightly.

"Yea."

"Go Cedes!" Everyone shouted together, laughing and climbing into the limo. The ride was filled with getting to know David, well...the rest of the group getting to know David. Mercedes sat on his side holding his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys this is Mercedes, and her friends," David guided the group through the restaurant to a pretty big sized table in the back. About 20 other guys were seated around gigantic tales an occasional girl hear or there.<p>

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Wesley." An asian male stepped forth, shaking her hand, and kissing it.

"Come on Wes really?"

"I'm just being a gentleman." he retracted and stepped back to watch as the rest of the group pilled in.

"Hey you're the guys from earlier!" Wes shouted, giving Finn a handshake. To everyone's delight, this worked.

"You guys know each other?" Mercedes asked after everyone was sitting.

"Yea when you were off on your date, we played a round of ball with these guys...they're pretty fun." And that's how the night went. Everyone talking, never missing a beat. The food was eaten, with light hearted chatter and laughs.


End file.
